The Slayer and The Rocker
by Flurry Fire
Summary: [ONESHOT] This is a oneshot about my two OC's The Slayer Grim Z and The Rocker Nellie. If you've read my fanfic Grim Z's Story you'll know who they are. I just had to do this oneshot for them since they love each other. R&R! OCxOC


This is a one-shot about two of my mamodos in love. If you don't know who they are, they are Grim Z (the slayer because he carries a scythe) and Nellie (the rocker because she carries an electric guitar. If you haven't heard of them then I suggest you read my fanfic Grim Z's Story or go to the Forum Mamodo Ideas Post Your Fan Mamodos and look for the topics The Grim Reaper Mamodo and The Musical Mamodo.

Also Grim isn't going to use the Z in his name because it makes him sound violent.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru

Since the two mamodos met they've been in love with each other and I thought I'd give them a one-shot. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Slayer and The Rocker**

It was a grim day in the Makai. The rain pouring down with thick black clouds above as if they were smoke clouds from a factory just a ways away. On top of a hill in the pouring rain along with the occasional booms of thunder and crackles of lightning was a figure.

This figure was wearing a black cloak with his hood up to protect himself from the rain, he had glowing red eyes, was about three feet and seven inches tall, also wearing black boots and black leather gloves. Plus this figure was carrying an object that you would only see in your nightmares, a black handle silver bladed scythe. Whenever he came across people the thought he was here to send them down to hell. But he didn't, this mamodo was actually kind-hearted but misunderstood because he was an experiment by a group called

_The Mamodo Order_

Every time he heard those three words side-by-side it would send chills down his spine. Yes he was made by a group of twelve mamodos in search of a mamodo powerful enough to destroy the mamodo king so they could take over. All attempts had failed though because their experiment didn't want to destroy anything or anyone. He was commonly called by these people

_Number Thirteen_

Twelve other mamodos who looked like they were humans in their thirties and forties but were really teenagers about to go into adult hood. But if you dared to mess with these twelve people I have one word for you

_Run_

Because with a single spell these mamodos could kill you in seconds or even milliseconds in the case of Number Seven, Number One, and Number Three. It was mainly the lower the number the higher the rank. The twelve were banned from the battle for mamodo king because they were "too powerful". The mamodo king even proved them too powerful to handle with each member controlling an element with every member or almost every member having a powerful healing spell.

_Flee_

Was common to hear whenever these mamodos decided to leave their home to come out and "play" in villains' terms meaning kill or fight till you're hanging on your last breath for dear life. So the real question here is

_Die trying? _

_or_

_Flee and save your skin?_

So anyways, the figure continued his way down the hill with another clap of thunder making the figure jump up for a second. Then he landed back on the wet grass and continued his way down as if nothing happened. He was now at the bottom of the hill with the rain crashing down much quicker as if it was trying to form an ocean below the hill.

At the same time it was getting windy to. It was so windy that the figure was getting blown back; luckily he kept his balance and trudged onward to his destination. So the wind was beginning to howl like a wolf and the rain still charging down from the clouds above.

Then the figure saw a tree, it wasn't an ordinary tree though. This tree was huge and it looked like it was thousands of years old, literally! It took him a while but he made it while keeping a gloved hand on his scythe and the other to keep his hood from blowing back. So he sat down under the tree with his back against the tree trunk. But when he felt the grass underneath him, it was miraculously dry! The figure then laid his scythe down next to him and took a break from carrying that thing, because it was as tall as him. He put his hands behind his head while leaning back against the tree trunk while waiting for his friend to get here with his hood still up.

After about ten minutes of resting, to what seemed like an eternity to the figure had spotted another figure coming his way. This was who he was waiting for luckily.

She was wearing a cloak the same as his only dark purple, she was his same height to three feet and seven inches, she had her hood up but you could see glowing purple eyes, also she was wearing black boots with red stripes going horizontally, she didn't have gloves on and her hands appeared bone-white, and she was carrying something to, a dark blue electric Stratocaster guitar.

So this second figure had moved down to the ground next to the first figure while putting her electric guitar down next to the scythe at the first figure's left side. This second figure looked at the first figure giving eye contact so the first figure moved over so the two were sitting across from each other with the first figure's right side and the second figure's left side against the tree trunk.

Then the second figure in dark purple had put her bony white hands and grabbed the first figure's hood and gently pulled it down to reveal something you normally wouldn't expect to see.

A white skull looking like it was bleached with eye sockets that glowed a blood red, not human eyes. This skull had what looked like a smile on his face like a little kid in a good mood and the second figure after putting down the first figure's hood moved her hands in her lap letting the first figure remove his gloves which revealed bony white fingers. Only they were skeletal without skin or anything on top, just bones that somehow magically stuck together.

Then the first figure placed his skeletal hands grasping the second figure's dark purple hood and eased it down revealing yet, another skull that looked like it was bleached, only instead of red, she had glowing purple eye sockets with a grin also, and unlike most skeleton mamodos she had black hair that went down to her waist area which also had blood red streaks in it.

Who figured skeleton mamodos could smile or even have hair for that matter?

Then the second figure was the first to speak.

"I've missed you Grim, where have you been?" the second figure asked

"Well, I've been having to do work for the "Superior" and I haven't had much time to do anything else" Grim spoke "I mean really Nellie, you're so lucky having parents, having a family who love you no matter what"

"I know Grim, but sometimes we have to do things we don't want to" said Nellie while sighing afterwards "But I love you no matter what Grim"

"Thanks for not adding the Z in my name Nellie" Grim said cheerfully but not loud like an outburst

"No prob, besides I don't like Z's anyway" Nellie finished while giggling a few times

"You're happy Nellie, it's the first time I've seen you laugh since, you know what?" Grim replied to the giggles

Then Nellie stopped giggling after hearing you-know-what and began to look worried.

"But I just miss him that's all" Nellie spoke in almost a whisper

"I know you miss your grandfather Nell, he was getting old anyway" Grim said trying to comfort Nellie

"That's not how he died" Nellie said which shocked Grim and made him gasp

"But….but! That's what your dad told me!" Grim declared and was confused as to why Nellie's dad would lie to him

"It was a guy in the same outfit as yours, but he had black dreadlocks and was carrying seven blue colored lances while using wind attacks" Nellie explained to Grim "Then he made a purple and blackish portal appear and he walked in it then disappeared" Nellie finished

"Xaldan" Grim said to himself

"What?" Nellie asked

"Oh nothing Nellie hehe" Grim said trying to cover up what he spoke to himself

BOOM!

A clap of thunder was heard which made Nellie yelp.

"It's okay Nellie it's just thunder" Grim said calming Nellie down

"I know Grim, it just surprises me sometimes" said Nellie

"Just remember Nellie, if you need me I'll be there okay?" Grim spoke

At that moment the wind began to howl as if it was in pain. Then Nellie embraced Grim in a hug because, well she loved him and wanted to hug him since he was her boyfriend which made Grim's left side now next to Nellie's cloaked frame and he hugged her back because he thought it was the only sensible thing to do.

"Uh Nellie"

"Yes Grim"

"Why are we hugging?"

"I don't..know Grim"

After that conversation Nellie then grabbed her guitar and Grim's scythe while holding her guitar in the playing position while handing Grim his scythe who was at her other side.

"Hey Grim"

"Yeah Nellie"

"Can I play you a song?"

"Sure Nellie" Grim answered

Then Nellie propped up her guitar in playing position. When she began to play it sounded like what Simple and Clean from Kingdom Hearts 1 would sound like on the electric stratocastorguitar. But she also began to sing to in a soft voice with Grim watching with an excited expression on his face and he listened to the words

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"_

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,_

_Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple_

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

After Nellie finished her song she and Grim put their weapons down at their open sides and the two skeleton mamodos enveloped each other in a hug with their skeleton fingers grasped around each others waists (of couse with their cloaks still on). The two were just happy to have each other back.

While hugging the two mamodos then developed each other in a kiss

_Fin

* * *

So what did you guys think of that one-shot? I just had to make them kiss, they were going to eventually right?Man, I gotta get Nellie to teach me how to play the electric guitar. lol _

Kudos Amigoes!


End file.
